


Le choix

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Les allemands ont gagné.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Le choix

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit texte que j'ai écrit pour le prompt "Cœur". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Soyez indulgent je débute sur ce fandom.

Les nazis avaient gagné, l'Amérique n'était plus et le peu de Marines restant étaient soit tués, soit cachés ou soit retournés contre leur patrie. Les exécutions s'enchaînaient et les distributions de brassards ornés de croix gammée allaient bon train. John Smith et sa femme faisaient profile bas dans une cabane loin des villes. Le couple s'y était réfugié peu avant que la bombe se soit lâchée et ne détruise Washington. Ils avaient vu ce champignon de feu et de cendre réduire à néant leur capitale. 

Le petit Thomas était né et la vie était difficile, lorsqu'il trouvait de la nourriture, le soldat la laissait à sa femme et le lait pour bébé était si rare que leur enfant était faible et chaque jour ils craignaient qu'il n'abandonne son petit corps. John savait qu'il ferait tout pour sa famille, pour Helen qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, elle était son âme-sœur, sa moitié mais il la voyait dépérir chaque jour un peu plus et il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors lorsque son ancien commandant vint toquer à la porte, apportant les nouvelles et à manger, clamant que pour le bien de tous ils devaient rejoindre le Reich, John sut qu'il accepterait. Il y perdrait son âme mais Helen et Thomas serait en sécurité. Cela le dégoûtait, ce brassard rouge le répugnait et il avait envie de vomir... Il était conscient que bon nombre de ses camarades étaient juifs et devoir se retourner contre eux lui brisait le cœur. Sa vie était parti en fumée en quelques instants, tout avait été si vite... Cependant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son épouse il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la compassion. Elle comprenait son choix et il l'aima encore un peu plus. Ce soir-là, lorsque Thomas fut endormi, ils cherchèrent le réconfort dans les bras de l'être aimé, s'accrochant au peu de normalité qu'il leur restait. C'est ainsi que le capitaine John Smith devint un SS qui gravissait les rangs les uns après les autres, craint de ses camarades mais tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était sa famille. 


End file.
